Protecting the Innocent
by imalittleangel
Summary: Mariangela is a young girl... with wings. She is hunted, and the Flock must protect her. The reason why is the biggest secret of all. "And that's how I came to be adopted. Disappointment, finding a bunch of weirdos in my room, passing out, getting kidnapped, taken back to the orphanage, then finally adopted by two people who weren't who they said they were. Fun, right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Maximum Ride. Kai owns... Kai... but... that's it... Yeah...  
**

**Kai: *singing* Another awkward moment!  
**

**Me: This story kinda branches off of Kai's Hidden Truths... It has the whole story with Fang's sister... and all... So only if you want to know how the mess Kai came into the picture you can read KaiAmazonKnightley's story Hidden Truths.**

**Kai: Want to get on with the story?  
**

Chapter One

Fang's POV

"Fang! I need to talk to you now!" My older sister, Kai yells from across the training field.

"Huh?" That one second of distraction proves fatal. Max punches me so hard I fly back into the near wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Max says sarcastically.

"What are you doing on the floor crying like a baby, Fang?" Kai snaps. She lightly regards Max. "Oh, nice one, Max."

"Thanks. I enjoy beating this twit up." Max notes sourly.

"What? Are you still upset about-" I cut myself off upon seeing Kai's shut-up-or-I'll-beat-you-in-cruel-and-unusual-ways look. If you've ever seen it... *shudders* The horror...

"I, uh... I have to go find Angel..." Max flies though the window.

"Fang! You little..." Her rather rude Italian words are drowned out by Angel sending a thought in my head.

_~Why'd you make Max cry?~_

_~I didn't mean to make her cry.~_ I reassure the seven-year-old mind reader, underwater breathing, appearance-changing, and whatever unknown "talents" (more like curses) she had yet to unveil.

_~Yes, you did, Fang.~_ She relentlessly insists. _~You want her to realize that going away hurt you, too. you are both too stubborn to realize each others hurt!~_ Angel replies in my head.

"Fang! Are you listening to me at all?!" Kai's yell draws me out of my thoughts.

"Um..."

"I was saying that we must protect this girl." Kai holds out a picture to me.

The girl in the picture is in a tree with a notebook delicately balanced on her knee, looking up to the sky. You can tell she thinks no one is watching. but it's something else that draws my attention: the black wings with baby blue streaks in them splaying out behind her.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's the prologue. Please um... whats the letters?**

** Kai: ''R&R?"**

**Me: Yeah, that.**

** Kai: *Shakes head and rolls eyes* Hope you liked it. Just don't dare ask for the draft she sent me! The horror...**

** Me: *Tear* It wasn't that bad!**

**Kai: *Leans forward* It was. Trust me. I'm going to have nightmares about bad grammar for a few months now.**

**Me: It's better than what you usually dream about.  
**

**Kai: I like the battles. They're violent. And gory. And flat out awesome!  
**

**Me: *Slowly scoots away* Yeah, I, um, I think I, uh... need to check on, uh, that thing... that I need to... check on... *Runs away*  
**

**Kai: *Blinks* ... *Laughs head off*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I must apologize, guys. I lost my notebook which had the story in it.**

**Kai:You're such a clutz.**

**Me: I am not.**

**Kai: Yes, you are.**

**Me: Now you're typing up every word I say?!**

**Kai. Yes, yes I am.**

**Me: And you're typing your reply without saying it out loud. Guys, she's a stalker!**

**Kai: ... Maybe.**

**Me: And she amused out of this! Wait. Maybe?**

**Kai: That's what I said. Maybe.**

**Me: B-but... You can't stalk me. I'm your friend. Not your stalk-toy-thingy. I can't believe you're actually writing this down!**

**Kai: That I am.**

**Me: *Laughs***

**Kai: Just start the stupid chapter so I can edit it.**

**Me: Fine. Give me the laptop.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Lasana, but Mariangela is just to old for us." Mr. Green says to the orphanage director.

"We want someone younger, who could call us their parents." His wife adds.

I stand up angrily and stomp to the door. Right before I slam it shut I mutter loud enough for them to hear, "I do have ears!" I do a quick search around for a place to take off.

"See, she has anger problems." They whisper not-so-quietly amongst themselves.

"I still have ears you [insert bad word of choice here]" I yell behind me, jumping out of the window I had found.

Fang POV

"Quick! Land in that tree!" Angel shouts in a demanding tone.

When we (Kai, Max, Jazmine, Ryder, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Cole) all land in the tree Angel indicated, Max asks, "What's wrong?"

Angel rolls her eyes and points down while raising her finger to her lips. I hear everyone position themselves to look down. There was a girl who looks like the girl in the picture Kai had shown me- Green eyes that seemed to glow in a heart shaped face framed by long, knee-length black hair.

"That's her!" Kai exclaims, surprised.

"Yes..." I agree.

"Um... No, it's not." Max insists.

"Yeah, I mean her eyes, like, glow, and we have seen the picture. Plus you can tell she doesn't have wings, I mean look at her back! And then-"

I slap a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"First things first, her eyes change colors. Second of all, she isn't going to show her wings in front of that lady." Kai points out in her annoying I-know-all tone.

That's when we finally notice the old lady. Now that I pay attention to everything else, I can see that they are fighting.

"I think it'd be wise to, while she is out here, go see where her room is located so we know, just in case." The ever-so-careful Jazmine suggests.

"Yes." Cole unwittingly agrees.

The room was simple to find due to the fact that she had a body window. The first thing you notice about the room is black, with a slight amount of blue.

"Huh. Kinda reminds me of you, Fang." Max says in an offhand way.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I assure you, I'm laughing on the inside." I deadpan. No sooner are the words out of my mouth then some kind of vine-like rope finds it's way through the window and wraps tightly and intricately around us.

Then a flat, emotionless voice asks, "Who are you?"

- Mariangela POV -

I am already having a bad day. I mean, I can take being rejected again, but being yelled by Miss Lasana, then going up to my room, fully ready to just forget this day and go to sleep. Then there are a bunch of random people in my room. You can bet your... whatever you bet on most that I lost it. Okay, cut me some slack. I'm not witty when I'm mad. Anyway, I felt the tight grip I have on the infinity earth slip.

_Oh crap._ I think as tree roots shoot through the windows and tie themselves tightly together.

"Who are you?" I ask in a cold, hard voice.

On a normal day people would run away screaming but, _NO,_ this can't be a normal day. Instead of running away scared, the girl with black hair and silvery eyes says, "Yep. She's definitely related to us. That's our little sister."

And to add to all that the boy- who looks a lot like her- starts blabbing nonstop! "Wait. What? Our sister? No, that's not possible! You told me everything but this! Did you not think that is was kinda important to tell me that shes our sister?!"

Wow... Just wow. T_his boy needs to shut up. He's getting annoying._

"Fang! He speaks!" A girl with brown sun streaked hair exclaims.

Then I hear a giggle. "You guys should hear what your sister is thinking." A sweet little voice says. I look over and see a girl who looks just like an angel.

"Okay, well you're coming with us, so if you could just let us go..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know you and...and..."

"_And..._ what? Just come with us, and we will explain it all in good time." The black-haired girl who spoke first states.

"No! Just leave me alone!" About this point I get so mad that I lose the ties I have on the wind.

_Oh, great._ I think as the wind starts picking up speed.

"Let me out of here."

"Its getting hard to breathe..."

I hear as the light starts fading and swirling darkness overcomes me.

- Kai POV -

I slip my necklace back on and look at the girl laying on the floor.

"You killed her!" Gazzy accuses.

"No. Just drained her energy." I answer as I kneel down beside her.

"Now, we have to carry her back to headquarters." Max orders, turning to the window.

I blink, some of the most emotion I show. D_idn't see that one coming. _I think, picking Mariangela up and going to the window.

* * *

**Kai: Okay, that's the end!**

**Me: R&R!**

**Kai: Wow. You remembered this time.**

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys like it! And if she will, Kai will edit chapter three so it can be posted today.**

**Kai: You aren't the only one with a story to update. **

**Me: *growls***

**Kai: Growling is my thing! *Growls***

**Me: Okay, okay. Fine, then. Just, go ahead and post the chapter, Kai.**

**Kai: Okay. By the way, you're growl was weak.**

**Me: Kai!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't have enough time for this. Just hurry up, Angel!**

**Me: I'm typing, I'm typing!**

**Kai: Anyway, we sincerely apologize for the wait. Angel could never get to a computer, blah, blah, blah-**

**Me: DONE!**

**Kai: Okay, let me see... GAH! *sighs* I have a lot of editing to do...**

* * *

**-Kai POV-**

After explaining the plan to Arian, we drop her off in her room again and Ryder and I go in through the main entrance.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The cheery receptionist greets. The plaque on her desk says in bolded gold letters, "MISS MARTLEE".

I paint a smile on my face and try to match her cheeriness, mixing in excitement with a pinch of nervousness.

"We would like to adopt a child today!" I gush, acting my part.

"We filed for an adoption a few weeks ago." Ryder elaborates.

"Okay. What are your names?" She asks.

"Argent Shugora Knightley." I answer readily, using my mother's name.

"Nero Oro Knightley." Ryder says, using my father's name.

"Okay..." Miss Martlee says with a few clicks of her mouse as she looks at her computer screen. "Oh, here it is. Okay, you two can go to the meeting room. The first one you'll meet with is Mariangela."

I nod and walk into the room. A few minutes later, the door at the back of the room opens to reveal Arian.

**-Arian POV-**

I see Kai and Ryder and we quickly fall into a quick talk. Then they stand and open the door, Kai peeking her head out and announcing they'd like to adopt me.

Wow. I'm getting adopted. I mean, sure, I'm getting adopted by my real mom, and, you know, my older sister is the one who came to get me, but who cares, right? I'LL HAVE A FAMILY!

I mean, uh... what?

Exhilaration courses through me, and I block out the wary warning of the receptionist about my temper and every other flaw about me.

"Miss Martlee. I want to adopt Mariangela." I hear Kai cut her off, steel entering Kai's voice. I hold back my laughter at the raise of Kai's eyebrow, tempting Miss Martlee to argue any further.

"Well, uh... I'll get the papers you'll have to sign." She says after a pause. Miss Martlee rushes off to avoid further argument, obviously frightened at the sudden mood change of Kai. At her words, Kai brightens, smiling brightly. The lady rushes back in, hands Kai and Ryder the papers, and waits.

As they sign them, I suppress my excitement.

After I had woken, I had sat there, looking in shock at the small band of people, who had _kidnapped me_, might I add, sitting around a fire talking and laughing.

"What the mess did you do to me?!" I had exclaimed, jolting them from their own little world.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty."

"You've been out for hours."

"I was starting to think she'd never wake."

The comments and questions had been thrown at me, each word like pokes from a blade to my poor, headache riddled head. Groaning, I had raised a hand to my temple.

"Headache?" The tall, dark, black-haired girl, who I later found was named Kai, had said in a been-there-done-that tone. "It happens." She continued after my nod.

"Huh... how... wha-?" I had managed to stutter out.

"Long story best saved for a later date." Kai had said hastily before explaining in a rush who they were and "the plan."

And that's how I came to be adopted. Disappointment, finding a bunch of weirdos in my room, passing out, getting kidnapped, taken back to the orphanage, then finally adopted by two people who weren't who they said they were.

Fun, right?

Oh, it will be a fun story to tell my children and grandchildren.

-That Night, somewhere in the canyon floor-

I watch the Sentinels, as I had found them to be called, laughing, dancing. I notice a girl with reddish-brown hair dance with the guy names Cody, I think. They look just alike. The fire dances off their skin. Cody makes his was over to me and tentatively asks me to dance. The girl looks over at us adn nods excitedly, as if encouraging me.

"S-sure?" I stutter, unsure.

The guy flashes me a pristine white smile and leads my to the fire, taking my hand like a proper gentleman.

"Do you know the Celestal dance?" he asks me.

I cock my head in confusion.

"I didn't think so. It's one that's not very known. By the way, my name is Cody."

So I was right. Good.

He smiles again. "Here, I'll teach you. Or you can just watch Kai and Ryder." he jerks his head toward the two.

I watch as they pace in a circle, facing each other, hands in the air, palms pressed together evenly between them.

"Wow. Remember this night, for it's one of the few times you'll ever see a real smile like that from Kai." Cody says from beside me.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that..." I mutter as I watch the two step into the comlicated dance.

"Oh, that's the harder version." Cody says smoothly. "We'll keep it simple." He assures me with another one of those smiles.

"But I can't dance.

Cody takes my hand again and says, "Oh, please. Anyone can dance. Just follow my lead."

He takes a step forward, and I step back. Then he steps to the right, and I to the left. Forward, right. Back, left. Spin. Step together, step apart. Pivot left, pivot right. Palms pressed together evenly between us the entire time. Out right hands so that the profile of our hands is what we see, splitting the face of the other.

Soon we fall into the dance, twirling around the fire.

And that night of getting lost in a dance... I'm sure that one is to be the best ever.

* * *

**Me: And... scene.**

**Kai: *Gives look* We didn't act that out.**

**Me: Who cares?**

**Kai: You just wanted to say that, right?**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, R&R!**

**Kai: What she said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:So sorry for not updating i was doing school work. I don't own anything from the Maximum Ride books...ya. I don't own Kai.**

* * *

Arian pov:

Kai shows me around the palace as i call it.

"Your room isn't ready yet so you will be staying in the guest bedroom right now." Kai opens the door to a bagel room with lots of color.

"its fine thanks." i lied not wanting to ruin my chances already.

Kai leaves me in the hall to go take care of something.

"Hey Arian i am Pixie you danced with my brother last night ya we are twins oh i am so excited your here we don't get to met a lot of new people and my gosh i should have not drank 5 energy drink and-"

"Please shut up." Cody comes up and playfully shoulders Pixie.

Kai comes back with an arm full of my stuff. The only thing that was missing was the pictures that were on my wall.

"Um... Kai do you have the pictures from my wall?" i asked scared she would yell at me.

"No i thought we grabbed all the stuff was it important?"

"Yea my friend Gabe gave them to me and i drew some."

"OK well we will go get them Friday." She said walking away

* * *

The room look a little better with my stuff in it. I walk out of the room and someone runs into me.

"OMG i am so sorry i didn't mean to um..." The girl who nodded at me the other night says.

Cody walks up and pushed her saying "Sis your scaring her."

"No she isn't shes sweet." I tell him.

"Well you met Pixie. This is Katie Mine and Pixie's little sister." He looks at me with bright green eyes and instantly i know I'm in deep.

* * *

**There you go, don't worry if i get 4 R&Rs ill post next chapter in 2 days. :)**

**sorry it's not that good my mommy is sick and not feeling well so i'm going to take care of her**


End file.
